Flinxster Diaries
by HappyFace1886
Summary: A series of drabbles concerning our favorite couple! Chapter 04: What happens when Kid Flash gets a little too close?
1. Sleep: Nights

******Summary****: **Part of the Drabble Series. Wally, aka the Flash, finally has a little vacay time from the Justice League, but oh where is his beautiful wife?

**PLEASE READ THIS** **PART** since I know so many of you just love disregarding what the author is saying. xD I've said it in my profile, but I'll say it here. I hate posting stuff on ff. net because I don't like their ads or how they do things. I'm only posting some stuff here just to spread the Flinx love. If you want to read more, feel free to check my blog. The link is in my profile. I just felt like sharing the link since I understand the pains of not finding fanfics regarding one's favorite pairing and it's been frustrating the crap out of me. My writing is not the best, but hey, better something than nothing, lol. Just to warn you though, I'm not going to stay on ff. net long. I'll probably post another drabble here and then leave again. This is just to send out a message to Flinx lovers of where I'll be writing stuff for them.

I don't own Teen Titans and while I would have liked to have more development between Kid Flash and Jinx, I'm glad they're technically a canon couple and even got to kiss in the comics! 8D  
Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't have time to re-read or edit things.

* * *

**Sleep: Nights**

HappyFace1886

* * *

Wally West restlessly tapped his foot, his eyes continuously looking back from the TV to the clock. The twins were in bed, he was given a week of vacation from the Justice League, and his beautiful wife was nowhere to be found. Granted he knew she worked late sometimes at the school, but did she have to be late on his first night home?

His ears perked at the door opening and Jinx barely managed to let out a tired 'I'm home' when she found herself in the arms of a very eager Speedster who had her pinned to the wall, his lips pressed against hers while his hand ran through her hair. Oh gods, it had been too long since he was last able to do this. Her lips were so sweet and inviting, her familiar scent washing over him comfortingly.

When he pulled away, there was a playful smile on her lips. "Missed you too, Wally."

"Did you have any trouble at work?" he inquired, walking after her as they headed over towards their room. Jinx dropped her bag on the hanger and flopped on the bed, looking completely exhausted.

"Two kids blew up the kitchen and there were several that went a little wild during training session," Jinx mumbled and he spotted the bandages wrapped around her wrist. She sat up, leaning against her arms. The mischievous glint remained in her eyes. "Still, nothing I couldn't handle."

He zoomed up to her, sitting next to her on the bed. "Are you going to work tomorrow as well?"

"Well," she drawled, leaning against him. "Normally I would be there around eight with the twins, but if I remember correctly, a certain husband of mine finally got the Bat's approval for a vacation."

"So?" Wally smiled, lifting her injured wrist up to kiss it.

"So I guess my duties as headmistress will have to be put on hold for a few days," Jinx crawled onto his lap, straddling it so that they were now face to face. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she pressed her forehead against his. "What do you say to that, big boy?"

"Can't wait," he kissed her lips before splaying more kisses on her cheeks, trailing down to her neck. "I really missed you Jinx."

She paused before giggling lightly, tilting her head to give more room for him. "And I can feel just how much you missed me."

"You have no idea," he groaned as her fingers weaved through his hair, her soft thighs, exposed due to the black dress she was prone to wear, were wrapped snuggling around his hips. And when she grinded herself against him, he thought he was going to lose all self-control.

"Well then," she purred into his ears, "shall we get this night started?"

* * *

**::END::**


	2. The Little Things

**Summary**: Part of the Drabble Series. It was the little things that made Kid Flash even more attached to Jinx.

I don't own Teen Titans and while I would have liked to have more development between Kid Flash and Jinx, I'm glad they're technically a canon couple and even got to kiss in the comics! 8D

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't have time to re-read or edit things.

* * *

**The Little Things**

HappyFace1886

* * *

It was the little things that were the most important. Despite being the flamboyant cocky teenager that he was, Kid Flash's moments together with Jinx were somewhat private.

They weren't like Robin and Starfire where the press seemed to hound their every movement, but they also weren't like Speedy and Cheshire where their relationship was a complete and utter secret. (Kid Flash knew only because of Jinx, who, apparently, was still on talking terms with Cheshire.)

Besides, even if a magazine tabloid or newspaper gossip reporter dared to get near them, any cameras or recording devices would blow up around Jinx... which several industries had learned about the hard way.

Many would actually claim that Kid Flash was too good for the likes of a reformed villainess and this wasn't simply due to her shady history. She was also the polar opposite of the out-going, charismatic golden-boy superhero. Whereas Kid Flash would light up the room with his presence, Jinx had the tendency to darken any light-hearted atmosphere possible.

Thus, it was surprising to many –especially the KF fans- that despite several years passing, those two were still together and as close as ever.

Yet no one knew why...

And Kid Flash had no intention of sharing the reasons with any of them.

He refused, point blank, to tell them about how it was the little things that made her even more endearing to him, the way she'd curl up next to him on cold nights due to how he –with his naturally fast metabolism- was basically a human furnace while he'd cuddle against her because of how she was just so naturally nice and cool against his heated skin. Jinx would fit so perfectly in his arms and sometimes, even though he didn't require much sleep due to his speedy nature, he'd sometimes just spend hours holding her in his arms, running his hand through her hair absentmindedly.

There was also how despite her hard past, she'd look at him with trusting eyes she'd never show anyone else. Not even the HIVE had the benefit of seeing those eyes. There was a magical glint in those pink orbs, even if there was a haughty sneer on her face or a dark scowl. She trusted him with everything. Even after all the betrayals and hurt that she had faced in the past, she was willing to try again, just for him. It was a look that left him breathless and wanting to hold her tight all over again, to protect her from all the dark looks everyone would cast her way.

No one would ever know of how his heart would flutter like mad whenever she'd give him a smile reserved just for him. It wasn't one of her catty or salacious smiles or that scary one she'd give in a particularly bloody fight. It was one of those shy hesitant smiles that she'd give him whenever she thought he wasn't looking or when she thought he was asleep.

Jinx may not know it, but Kid Flash had mastered the art of pretending to be asleep just because he enjoyed how she'd quietly run her hand through his hair, a soft smile on her face, and a tiny omission of her tough bad-girl exterior as she whispered how much she loved him.

Nope, no way, not even for all the money in the world would he tell a soul about this.

Because those were the small things he loved about Jinx and it was for him and him only. And hero or not, if someone got their hands on that information, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

::End::


	3. Sleep: Mornings

**Summary**: Part of the Drabble Series. Mornings with Jinx after Wally's long awaited vacay time!

I don't own Teen Titans and while I would have liked to have more development between Kid Flash and Jinx, I'm glad they're technically a canon couple and even got to kiss in the comics! 8D

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't have time to re-read or edit things.

Hm... after this, maybe another update or two before I stop. The rest will be posted on the blog. This is just blatant advertisement. Link is my profile.

* * *

**Sleep: Mornings**

HappyFace1886

* * *

The sun was barely rising, but Jinx's eyes fluttered open at the sensation of something missing. It was a familiar emptiness that she hated, but willingly put up with since there was no alternative. Her hands reached out and felt that the bed was still warm, but her target was still missing. She frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together, before she reached out some more.

"Wally," she whined when she couldn't find him. Jinx sat up from the bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her hair was a mess, but it only seemed to add to how cute she appeared with the sleepy eyes and disgruntled pout. The blanket slipped off her shoulders and revealed her pale bare skin, one that had Wally, who was just a foot away from the bed, staring at her with a silly grin on his face. Jinx was wearing nothing but shorts and white spaghetti strapped tank-top, all of it loosely hanging onto her that it left nothing to the imagination. She scowled at him. "What are you doing up?"

"It's morning." He said simply.

"So what? Come back to bed." Jinx yawned, stretching like a cat as she leaned against her pillows. "Don't tell me you always get up at this time when you're at the Watchtower."

"Pretty much, though if you match the time zone with the other side of the world, I'd be waking up pretty late." Wally joked only to yelp when there was a sharp sting on his back that made him take a step forward towards the bed. Jinx lunged without warning, linking her arms around his neck and jerking him forward. Wally fell onto the bed with her, his face buried into her chest while a long luscious leg hooked itself around his waist.

"You've been gone for months and I will be damned if I don't get the opportunity to laze around with my husband for an hour or two," she murmured, knowing the kids would be up and rampaging soon. They were early risers like their father.

"Aw, don't tell me you missed me that much, Jinxie-poo," he teased, wrapping his strong comforting arms around her.

"A, don't call me Jinxie-poo. And B," she ran her fingers through his hair lazily and whispered heatedly into his ears, "didn't I show you last night just how much I missed you?"

There was a chuckle as he raised his head upward to kiss her cheek. "And I must say that I can just feel the love. Or maybe it was just my adorable ass you missed?"

"Well, there is that," Jinx mused in amusement. "You do have a very cute butt."

"One that is reserved only for you."

"That better be true," she warned, her eyes flashing pink as she remembered of his flirtatious history. "If I catch wind that you're even looking at some other woman funny, not even Superman will be able to keep me out of-."

"Relax," Wally laughed. "You know you're my number one."

Jinx grumbled under her breath before snuggling into his broad chest, her arms wrapping tightly around him. There was another chuckle from him at how she was trying to absorb his warmth, her naturally cool skin matching well with his heated one caused by his fast metabolism.

"Cuddling?" he inquired lightly. "Very Jinx-like."

"Just shut up and enjoy it." she mumbled sleepily, his warmth making her eyes close. "You know you missed it too."

His blue eyes softened and he nuzzled into her temple. "You have no idea."

* * *

::End::


	4. Blackouts

**Summary**: Part of the Drabble Series. What happens when Kid Flash gets a little too _close_?!

I don't own Teen Titans and while I would have liked to have more development between Kid Flash and Jinx, I'm glad they're technically a canon couple and even got to kiss in the comics! 8D

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't have time to re-read or edit things.

Another update I stop. Maybe post a chapter of some fanfics I have in mind. The rest will be posted on the blog. This is just blatant advertisement. Link is my profile.

* * *

**Blackouts**

HappyFace1886

* * *

"Jinx, Jinx, are you alright!" Kid Flash asked in a panic, dropping down to one knee after seeing Jinx fall down to the ground. All he had done was his usual teasing along with tracing the curve of her jaw with his finger when suddenly she had dropped to her knees, clutching her face.

"Idiot," she yelled looking up, her face flustered with a red tinge that clashed with her pink features. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" he tilted his head, completely confused.

"Don't," Jinx turned her face away, the redness glowing while a small spark of pink light danced around where he had touched her. Gods, did he understand the effects he had on her? If she didn't slow down her heart rate, her powers were going to go out of control! "Don't touch me so casually like that..."

Completely stumped, he stared at her. Don't touch her? But why? He liked touching her! Her skin was so soft and not to mention, it felt so nice and cool against his warm one. In fact...

Jinx yelped and crawled backwards after she felt him cup the side of her face. She clutched onto her warmed cheeks and nearby, a streetlamp exploded. Kid Flash glanced at the broken pieces of glass and then at his hand, before realization dawned, a triumphed grin growing on his face.

"Aw, Jinxie, do you really get that affected when I touch you?" he teased, waggling his eyebrows at her as he slowly approached her.

She growled under her breath, trying to rub away the warmth of his hand on her face. "Like hell I do!"

"Oh really?" he disappeared into a blur and Jinx's instincts warned her just a little too slow before arms wrapped tightly around her arms from behind. Kid Flash pressed his cheek against hers and rubbed them together, keeping her close to his solid chest. "How does this make you feel?"

By now, Jinx's face was starting to resemble a tomato. She squirmed against his hold, but it was pointless, he was too strong. No, no, she had better control than this! She was Jinx, the ex-super villain that had been the top of HIVE Academy! The ex-villainess previously voted to be the next supreme bad guy for the new generation of heroes! T-The ex-teen villainess that had been one of the primary antagonists against the Teen Titans!

Yeah... that was really convincing with how hexes were running uncontrollable over her shoulders. Jinx clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. "It... It... I don't feel a thing!"

"You're so cute when you're in denial," Kid Flash said while laying the icing on the cake, his lips brushing gently on her cheek.

The stimulation was too much.

Jump City suffered under a blackout for the next three days.

* * *

::End::


End file.
